


Three for Family by NightsMistress [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Three for Family by NightsMistress read by Rhea314</p><p>Summary: The more Touko hears about Natsume Takashi, the more confused she becomes. The stories she hears are of a selfish child acting out for attention, or worse, but all she can see is a sad, lost child in need of a place to put down roots so that he can settle his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three for Family by NightsMistress [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three for Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776940) by [NightsMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMistress/pseuds/NightsMistress). 



** **

**Title** : Three for Family

 **Author** : NightsMistress

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Natsume Yuujinchou

 **Character** : Natsume Takashi, Fujiwara Touko, Fujiwara Shigeru

 **Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences

 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply

 **Summary** : The more Touko hears about Natsume Takashi, the more confused she becomes. The stories she hears are of a selfish child acting out for attention, or worse, but all she can see is a sad, lost child in need of a place to put down roots so that he can settle his mind.

 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2776940)

**Length** 0:23:15 Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Three%20for%20Family%20by%20NightsMistress.mp3.zip)


End file.
